Lauren the Chameleon
Lauren the Chameleon '' "Let's do it to it!" ~ ''Lauren the Chameleon Lauren the Chameleon (Real name: Dianne Lorraine Finitevus) is a Mobian Chameleon who learned how to read, write and do activities in the age of 2. She is the daughter to Rutan and Salma. After a month, the Xorda attack again on Mobius. Many Mobians on that time was killed, and about a half of the Mobians survived, including the Chaos Freedom Fighters, which is composed of the Chaos Legion (Founded by Kragok when he rose again), Chaos Secret Spies (founded by her aunt Aria-Na), C.O.S.A High Command which is founded by her dad Rutan, and the Iron Dominion. Early Life Prior to Lauren's birth, she is a warrior who learned to do any actions at the age of 2. She and her brother Logan was trained by their father Rutan, who was a professional warrior. A month later, the Xorda attack on Mobius, causing her and Logan to be captured by the Eggman Empire, together with Rutan and Salma. While the Xorda is killing lots and lots of Mobians, meanwhile at the Eggman Empire, Snively used a Nullifier on the 4, causing him to be damaged, and Lauren and Logan was turned into 7 years old. Rutan was turned into 24 years old while Salma was turned into 23. Teleported to Equestria Some time later, while Lauren is training herself, she didn't saw that an anon shot her a pony gun, causing her to become a pony (Nequestrian version of Diamond Tiara), naming herself as Dynamic Tiara. Another anon created a secret passage, and then Lauren fall in a porthole, entering Nequestria. Her mind was brainwashed. As a pony she has an indigo coat, black-brown mane and a cutie mark symbolizing a dark tiara. As a pony her parents are Stryder Skye and Rainbow Dash, but the couple doesn't believe even though it was real. As a pony she can transform into different kinds of pony, unlike her prime version. Months later, she ask for help to her anon friend, then her friend decided that she must escape Nequestria now and return back to Mobius. Then, she did. Lauren's new Look! After she escaped Nequestria: where she got into trouble, she transformed back to her normal form. Few years later, when Lauren reached the age of 16, she was teleported to a so-called strange dimension named "Reynard City", where she is a villain and not a hero. She teams up with Anti AK Girl (Sebiv) and Destructovixen (Las) to rule their worlds city with an iron fist. And she promise she'll never betray the villains. As a Reynardian she was a daughter of Tyler (an alternate version of Rutan). Back to normal..... A year later, she was turned into 17, where she have her unveiling and many Mobians came. ''Lauren's current fate is unknown. It was believed that she was in St. Canard and captured by Negaduck and killed. '' Personality She has the same personality like her father Rutan. She loves to poke fun at the guardians, especially to her cousin Edmund (Silver's future). When she was now a guardian of the Spiritual Diamonds, she stop poking fun. She doesn't get along well with Jenny, because she believed that "Jenny" wasn't a sister, only a bitch who was born to Salma and her other husband Dexter. She loves to hang out with Logan and Lianne more... But showed concern a bit when Jenny died. Romance It was shown that she has some relationship with Derrick (son of Aldrich the Hedgehog and Dani-Ca). Gallery '' Rc oc jamie the chameleon by theanonymousauthor-d47ak7s.jpg|Lauren the Chameleon in Reynard City Darker everlight tiara again by theanonymousauthor-d49bldl.jpg|Lauren as a pony Lauren the chameleon by theanonymousauthor-d473iob.jpg|Normal Lauren '' Category:Chameleons Category:Females